The Love that bloom in the poison
by DeathhellDK
Summary: Nate love Roxie, and Roxie love Nate! However both of them did not know how to confess towards each other,What will Nate do if he could not handle the needs of having Roxie with him? Will he be able to confess towards her? How will their relationship advance in the future? AN:Chapter 1 do not contain Lemon but no promise that there will not be any lemon in the future.


**Disclaimer & Eyes Alert: I do not own any of the follow Pokémon character. This fanfiction will not be following the anime nor the manga. This story will be focusing on Nate (Kyohei) and Roxie (Homika) only. This will be a long story so be prepare. Hope u guys will enjoy it and I will see u all at the end of it.**

After stooping the event of stopping Team plasma's plan to take over the whole Unova region and taking over the champion tittle, Nate has finally became the champion for the Unova region. He has been thinking of a certain person every day since he become the champion of the region and that person is none other than the Gym leader of Poison type, Roxie. Nate stare at his celling full of though as he lay on his bed. "I wonder how Roxie is doing. Has she gotten stronger? Is she cuter then before? Ahhhh…. What am I even doing here and keep thinking of her… Have I been love poison by her? Wait is there such poison?" Nate keep rolling on his bed when he suddenly bolt up straight and mumble to himself "I cannot take this anymore! I have go see her and tell her how I feel…" Nate grab his Pokémon and head out of his house.

"Come on out, Kyurem. Take me to Virbank city buddy!" Nate send out his legend Pokémon in to action. "Kyuuuu" Kyurem nodded as he let Nate to ride on him. Once Nate was on top of Kyurem, Kyurem took off to Virbank City in an insane high speed. Once Kyurem reach outside of Virbank city, Nate held to Kyurem to support himself. Kyurem look at Nate with a worried eye. "Next time I would appreciate if u fly in a normal speed…Urggg….I pretty sure u just use extreme speed while u are flying…" Nate glace at Kyurem, while Kyurem just act innocent. Nate return Kyurem into his pokeball once he feel better. Nate immediately walk toward the poison type Gym as he want to see Roxie as soon as possible.

When he reach the Gym, he head in and saw Roxie was battling with a trainer. "Weezing use sludge bomb on Darmanitan!" "What the… oh Roxie is battling with a trainer huh" Nate stood at the side of the Gym quietly as he witness the battle. "Darmanitan dodge it and use brick break on Weezing!" the young boy shouted at Darmanitan. Darmanitan avoid it and hit Weezing which manage to land a crit. "Not bad brat! Let see how u deal with this. Time to get serious Weezing! Use venoshock at Darmanitan and follow by Sludge wave!" "Che…..Darmanitan no!" Unable to dodge the incoming attack, Darmanitan was easily knock out by the attack. "Darmanitan, are u okay?" Upon been knock out, Darmanitan for some reason suffer a very bad poison from the attack. Roxie was about to treat it when suddenly, Nate rush to the boy. "Nate? Why are u here?" Roxie ask Nate in surprise upon seeing him helping out the situation. "I will answer u later! Now, I got to treat this kid's Darmanitan. Here is a full restore, apply it on Darmanitan." Nate handled the boy a full restore and after he pact his Darmanitan up, he rush to the Pokémon centre to have it treated.

"Whew that is a close one….Wow, Roxie u seem to become stronger, maybe a little too strong?" Nate praise Roxie while smiling to her. For some reason, Roxie started to blush and face away, Nate could not help himself but found it cute. "T-Thanks. But why are u here, Nate? U are already a champion right?" Roxie glace up slightly to look at Nate. Nate blush slightly and look away and reply "I-I….came to visit u...…" Nate face down as he said that. Upon hearing it, Roxie feel happy but a bit shy and also stare at the floor. "Hey Roxie! Are we going to practice or what since u already beaten that guy already?" one of her drummer, who was known as Nicky ask Roxie across the room. "U DUMB BLAD HEAD! Of course we are going to practice, but right now can't u see she is having a lovely time over there?" Billy Joe the Guitarist, shouted at Nicky into his ear loudly. "Geez…. U do not need to shout, I am sorry Roxie to disturb your time. Please continue wat you are doing." Nicky shouted across the room to info Roxie. Upon hearing those two argument, Roxie face suddenly turn bright red and unable to keep her head up.

Nate notice her fluster expression and quickly said "Oh yeah, Roxie could I borrow your band for a while?" Roxie look at Nate in confuse and ask "Why?" Nate approach Nicky and Billy Joe and nod to them, looking at Nate expression, they giggle slightly. "Roxie…I want to let u listen to this song that I have been practice over the past few day….I also sort of contact your band mate to help me out with the song to, so yeah." Nate pick up a guitar while explain to Roxie. "When did u do that?" Roxie was surprise of Nate action, but Nate just smile and wink at the same time "Let just say I would go that far if for the girl that I love." Roxie blush when she hear the phase "the girl that I love."

"Ready guys?" Nate ask Billy Joe and Nicky while getting to his position.

"Anytime..." both of them reply back.

"Alright in 3….2…1…Let the music roll!" Nate command the both of them.

(AN: The following song I do not own it and all rights reserve to the respective owner. Name of the song is「Starlight」by: ウルトラ超特急. Enjoy!)  
Japanese Donnani toki ga sugi te i te mo  
kawara nai mono wa koko ni  
bokura no hoshi wa ano yozora de  
ima mo kagayai te iru

omou yō ni susume nai hibi o mata kurikaeshi te  
koboreochi ta kuyashi sa ga me no mae kumorase teta

akogare ga yume ni kawatta shunkan  
bokura wa hoshi furu oka no ue ni tatte  
te o nobashi ta ne

donnani toki ga sugi te itte mo  
kawara nai mono wa koko ni  
miushinai sō ni natta toki wa kitto omoidashi te

tsukame naku te mo todoka naku te mo  
kinō yori chikazuki tai  
hashiritsuzuke te kanaeru made  
ano hi no hikari ga ima mo senaka oosu

shizun de ku yūhi sae kizuka zu ni hashirinuke ta  
doko ni datte ikeru hazu shinjite ta bokura ga ita

ano koro no kimochi wasure taku nai yo  
negau dake ja tari naku te mo sō issho ni  
fumidaseru kara

donnani tōku hanare te i te mo  
taisetsu na mono wa koko ni  
hitori fuan ni natta toki wa kitto omoidashi te

tomadoi nagara kizutsuki nagara  
mada mie nai ashita o sagasu  
ichi ho zutsu de mo sono kiseki ga  
yume no sono saki ima mo michibiiteru

namida kakuse nai hibi mo  
hitori ja nai minna ga ita  
onaji kisetsu o koe bokura wa  
onaji hikari o mezasu

donna ni toki ga sugi te itte mo  
kawaranai mono wa koko ni  
miushinai sō ni natta toki wa kitto omoidashi te

tsukame naku te mo todoka naku te mo  
kinō yori chikazuki tai  
hashiritsuzuke te kanaeru made  
ano hi no hikari ga ima mo senaka oosu  
Nate turn around and thanks Billy Joe and Nicky once the song end. "No problem kiddo! Gather your courage and let Roxie know about your true feeling, I have the confidence that u can make Roxie happy" Nicky grin at Nate. Nate blush slightly and head towards Roxie. "What do u think of the song?" Nate ask in embarrass as he ask Roxie bashfully. Roxie jump into Nate arm and kiss him passionately, temporary forgotten she is still in Gym with Billy Joe and Nicky. Nate was surprise that Roxie suddenly kiss him but after a while he follow up by kissing Roxie deeply.  
After they break for air, Roxie look up at Nate with tear in her eye and confessed cutely "Roxie love you Nate. Roxie has be in love with you since the day u beaten Roxie in a Gym fight and was afraid that if Roxie told u Roxie's true feeling, u will reject Roxie…" (AN: I have goesbumb trying to imagine it. Brrrrr) Nate found her been cute as she told him how he feel. Nate giggle slightly and reply "I love you too, Roxie! I have been badly poison by you since I first step into this Gym. I feel a special aura from you when I battle you, on top of that I think that you are an awesome girl as you are able to handle your band and your Gym at the same time." Nate stare into her eye and feel his soul has been capture by this girl fully. Roxie blush as she also explain how she love the way he battle and treated his Pokémon with love on top of that his pure kindness towards people. "Wow this is an epic confession boy! Don't u agree Billy Joe? Urmm Billy Joe?" Nicky turn around and saw Billy Joe was full of tear from the confession. "…I don't understand how this can be so touching….Woman are weird…" Nicky mumble to himself as he watch the scene. Unable to tolerate with the romantic and the crying Billy Joe beside him, Nicky shouted "Oi lovebirds go get a room if u want to continue your kissing and romance or if u want to have…." "DAME IT U IDIOT HAIRLESS MONKEY! WHY HAVE U TO SHOUT OUT AND BREAK THE ROMANTIC AIR?" Billy Joe scream into Nicky ear. Nate and Roxie upon hearing Nicky voice, they suddenly realise what they have done in front of both of them and started to blush.

Nate and Roxie decided to go out of the Gym to avoid been tease by Billy Joe and Nicky. Nate decided to show his mom that he got a girlfriend and ask Roxie if she is alright with him bring her back and introduce her to his mom. Roxie nodded happily. "I don't see what is there to be happy about but in opposite I should be worried…." Nate thought to himself. He send out his Kyurem and ask if it could send Nate and Roxie back home. Kyurem nodded. "Oh yeah, Please fly normally alright? I have my girlfriend on, so just control yourself!" Kyurem was surprise to hear that his master manage to get a girlfriend but nodded in agreement. Once Nate help Roxie to get on Kyurem back, he hope on and head back towards his home.

 **Wait what am I ending the chapter here? OBVIOUSLY NOT! The next chapter will be release by next week guys so look forward to it. So how do u think about the story so far? Is it good? Let me know by reviewing your thoughts! Also tell me what u think will happen in the next chapter. A HINT: Why should Nate be worry? Anyways guys, until next week, I will see you all! Peace out! ^^**


End file.
